The Story Of Ayrienne
by Ayrienne18
Summary: A young hanyou around the age of 16 comes across a group of people, she is all alone in the world with many troubles from her past. Will these troubles hinder her from making new friends? Can her heart take much more pain from the past? Read and find out.


Story of Ayrienne - The Encounter

Alone walking in the woods in the dead of night was a half dog demon. She was dressed in an old blue kimono with a light blue ribbon tied in the back. She walked bare foot, alone with long light brown hair that flowed down to her waist with her dog like ears twitching, hearing every sound. A long tail about three to four feet long flowed behind her and twitched in the wind. At her side were two small katanas tied around her waist.

Her long hair flowed in the wind as she walked along a path in the woods. She heard something behind her that sounded like a cracking noise, putting one hand on one of her katanas she quickly turned completely around to face where the noise was coming from, in a crouching stance. A half broken branch lay on the ground with a juicy red apple laying next to it. She relaxed into a standing stance and looked around to see if she could see anyone around. Walking over to pick up the apple she was quickly lifted into a net up in the air. "What the hell?" She grabbed her two katanas and with a blinding flash she was free from the net. She stood in a fighting stance with the swords in her hand and looked around, "Who's trap is this? Come on I know you're there!" As she said this aloud a very small demon poked out frightened from behind a bush.

He looked around five years old he had a kind of light reddish hair with a short bushy tail. His ears looked kind of like elf ears. "I'm sorry! I... I... uh... i...it... was meant... for a sma...small animal..." He cowered behind the bush making it shake. She looked at him in confusion as she put her swords up sensing no evil from this creature. "What are you supposed to be?" She said looking down at the small frightened demon.

"I'm a fox demon, my name is Shippo. I was trying to catch some food for me and my friends." He said calming down a little looking up at the tall beautiful demon.

"Shippo huh? Well my name is Ayrienne, nice to meet you little fox." She giggles leaning down to see the young fox patting his head, and then looks at him oddly for a moment one of her eyebrows raised. "Wait... friends? What friends? There are more of you around here?"

"Well no, not of me. I have all sorts of friends. A monk his name is Miroku, a woman Kagome, a cat demon named Kirara, a demon slayer Sango, and a stubborn dog hanyou Inuyasha. We come in..." He stopped short.

"Dog demon… Inu... yasha? Uh... huh... so where are you're friends?"

"Oh you want to meet them?" He said excitedly, the little fox with his small hands grabbed her hand and drug her along to the where the others were. "Come on! Follow me!"

Ayrienne followed along bent over holding the young fox's hand looking at him strangely. They walked along for about 5 minutes until they reached a camp fire with all the strange beings sitting around just as he had said. Ayrienne stood up straight now to look at the others searching for this dog demon the young fox was talking about. Everyone looked up to see Shippo and waved but looked at the strange creature he had brought along. "Hey guys! This is... uh... wait what's your name again?"

She introduced herself politely saying, "My name's Ayrienne." She looked down at the little fox demon as she said this smiling a little at him cockily.

Everyone smiled and waved and said all at once, "Hi." All but one, a stingy looking hanyou from behind sat and looked at her with confusion his smug face looking up at another person that they would be dragging along, most likely.

Shippo walked around and introduced everyone to her "This is Kagome she's a priestess. Miroku the monk. Sango the demon slayer and her cat Kirara. And this is Inuyasha the dog hanyou."

Ayrienne looked at the strange hanyou surprisingly but walked over to sit next to Kagome and Sango, still looking at the hanyou that seems so familiar to her nose.

"So Ayrienne, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm a dog hanyou, like Inuyasha. But I guess he doesn't have a tail like I do."

Kagome leaned toward Inuyasha whispering quietly into his ear, "What's wrong with you? You seem fidgety."

"Her scent, it's so familiar, like I should know her from some where." Inuyasha whispered trying not to be over heard.

From out of no where a bright lighted whip came and wrapped around Ayrienne's neck dragging her out into the middle of a field. "So... thought you could escape? Out among others wasn't the best idea of yours Ayrienne. I told you to stay where I could keep my eye on you"

She winced as she lay on the ground helpless holding the whip around her neck looking up at the demon. "Sesshomoru..." she says wincing again barely able to talk. "Why won't you leave me be!" Her anger started to flare as her eyes started to turn a clear blue color.

"You know you weren't supposed to go out of your pen! What are you doing with these nobodys anyway?"

"They are friends! Unlike you have ever been to me!" Ayrienne screams in pain, her eyes flaring a certain glow coming from underneath her.

"Sesshomoru leave her alone!" Inuyasha screams in annoyance of his older brother.

"Oh Inuyasha... I didn't notice you down there little brother." He laughs a little looking at Ayrienne then to his unknown brother. "What is it to you that this little hanyou lives or dies?" He said looking down at Inuyasha smirking a little as his hair blows in the wind, his sidekick Jaken coming up to witness the event.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha wondering if that was really him, "Inuyasha... what is it about her that you are so protective?" Kagome watches the incident feeling sorry for the young girl hanyou.

"She's... my little sister..." Inuyasha claimed.

Sesshomoru looked down at his little brother, "So you figured it out did you? That didn't take long."


End file.
